


That Night

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, First Times, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim zones on purpose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Night

**Author's Note:**

> See author notes.

## That Night

by TmTrx

Author's disclaimer: No, I don't own them. No harm to anyone meant by this story.

story that may never be finished. That's why it's not part of a series. It can definitely stand on it's own. And forgive me the title, inspiration was taking a holiday. If anyone can think of a better one, I'm open to suggestions. A 'Thank you kindly!' to Kittie for the beta work. And please send feedback. I'm an adult, I can handle it. -- TmTrx 

Warnings: I'll warn about the "off-screen" enemas, just in case that squicks anyone. 

* * *

That Night 

by TmTrx 

Jim strode through the front door, humming quietly to himself. He dropped his keys in the basket, hung up his coat, and made a bee-line for the fridge and the bottled water he knew was waiting for him. Any other day of the week, it would have been one of the bottles of beer he was headed for, but today was a special day. And he didn't want anything to interfere with his enjoyment of it. Today, Blair Sandburg would make love to him for the first time. Really make love, even though what they'd done so far was also making love, this was really making love. Jim would have Blair's cock inside of him tonight. They were going to go all the way. First, second, third, and finally! Home base. And so he was humming, as he changed into lounging clothes, and went to the kitchen to start on dinner before his partner came home. They had decided on something light and vegetarian, a meal Jim had recently learned how to fix. Blair would be home soon, then... He let his mind wander, jumping from thought to feeling like the proverbial jumping bean. Tongue slowly licking a circle around his right nipple... strands of silky hair, brushing down his chest... massaging hands moving firmly up his calves to the sensitive skin behind his knees... fingers pumping his hard cock, tight, as a hand slowly rolled his balls... 

"... Jim?" 

He jerked out of his almost-zone and blushed faintly to be caught so. Blair was standing beside him, and the door standing wide open. He must've been farther gone than he thought. His partner confirmed it, "Jim, man, what's wrong? You've been zoned for the last two minutes! What'd you zone on?" 

He went back to chopping the celery, "Um, nothing much, Chief. Just, you know. Thinking about tonight." Jim risked a quick peek up at his lover, and was met with an open-mouthed stare. 

"Oh, okay." Blair went and closed the door, slightly flushed himself. He'd been thinking about tonight as much as Jim obviously was. Several students had asked him what was wrong with him today, he'd been so distracted. He stashed his stuff, and joined Jim in the kitchen. "What can I do to help, babe?" 

They had planned how the evening would go forward after dinner, so when the dishes were washed and put away to Jim's satisfaction, he kissed Blair long and sweet, letting his tongue play with his lover's for awhile, exploring the warm wet mouth, then pulled away reluctantly. "Let's get this show on the road, Chief, shall we?" 

Blair laughed affectionately, and took Jim's hand, leading him towards the bathroom, "Not tonight, babe, tonight it's just the two of us. And every night after." He smoothed a possessive hand down Jim's chest, bypassing the half-erect cock, and continuing down his right leg. "This body's mine, and no one else has permission to ogle it." Blair raised up slightly and kissed Jim soundly. "I love you, sweetheart." 

Jim smiled, enjoying Blair's loving attention, and hugged him closely. He would need it to get through what they were here in the bathroom for. After too many prolonged hospital stays, neither one of them were too keen on the idea of enemas, but they were both practical men, and understood the necessity. Blair especially, was uncomfortable, but had told Jim that he would always join Jim on the occasions they prepared for a heavy love-making session. In time, Blair knew that he would become used to them, although he doubted that he would ever learn to enjoy them. 

Afterwards, they lay in Blair's old bed and cuddled awhile, enjoying the closeness and intimacy that sharing such a personal task created between them. Jim nuzzled Blair's ear, mouthing his earlobe lightly, "Love you." 

"Mmmm. Love you too, babe." Blair sighed back. He loved this. Lying safe and warm in his sentinel's arms, nothing more on his mind than loving this wonderful man. His hands wandered over Jim's chest, seeking and finding the sensitive nipples, while they kissed, tongues entwined. Jim broke the kiss, and gasped harshly. "Liked that, did ya?" Blair chuckled. He tweaked that nipple again, rewarded with another gasp. "C'mon, big guy, let's take this party upstairs." He untangled himself from clinging arms and legs, pulling the bigger man up after him. "Our bed has more room to maneuver." He leered exaggeratedly at Jim, and laughing, they made their way up to the bedroom. 

Jim kissed Blair hungrily, hands enjoying the silky feeling of his lover's curly hair. He desperately tried to re-map every inch of the younger man's mouth, hungry for the familiar taste and feel. Blair's tongue put up a token defense, but soon gave in, and enjoyed the attention. Then he pulled away, and ignoring Jim's small sound of disappointment, brushed his open mouth along the strong line of his jaw, continuing down the side of his neck, until he was hearing breathless moans instead, then he stopped. He stepped back a little, and turned them until Jim had his back to the bed, and pushed him down onto it, straddling his chest on the bed. Bracing himself with one hand beside the strong shoulders, he grabbed a handful of his thick hair and dragged it across them from one side to the other, then back again, slowly making his way down that magnificent chest. Blair stopped when he got to the nipples and concentrated all his attention on making his lover come just from having his nipples stroked with his hair. He knew the sentinel would dial up his sense of touch to better feel the exquisite sensation, and was counting on it. His hard erection rubbed gently against Jim's upper thigh and he enjoyed the feeling, but determined to keep it until he was ready to take him. 

"You like that, Jim? Do you like the way my hair feels on those tight little pink nipples of yours?" Blair's voice was husky with desire as he goaded his lover into a quiet frenzy. He stopped humping on Jim's leg, afraid that he would come while he was distracted, and kept up the litany of sexy words and thoughts, watching as his sentinel began to writhe on the sheets below him. 

Jim thought he'd never felt anything so sexy in his life. Blair's hair had always felt so good on his fingers when he held him, and he loved washing it for him, but this! This was something he'd never thought of. It was so silky, as Blair brushed it lightly over his right nipple, then he used a finger to move a chunk of it over the left one. The combination of a firm touch and soft hair was almost too much, and he gasped a warning. "Blair. Blair, I'm going to come if you're not careful." But, the warning wasn't heeded. And the delicious torture increased. 

"That's what I was aiming for, beautiful," came his lover's husky voice, thick with passion from watching the strong man under him squirming and arching into his masterful touch. "Come for me, Jim. Show me how you lose control. Come on, Jim. Let it go. Give it to me." Blair saw Jim start to shake and knew the end was very near. "That's it, lover, come for me. Show me that beautiful body. Now, Jim." And as he said the last, he rubbed his hair over both nipples and licked the hollow at the base of Jim's throat. 

"BLAIR!" Jim exploded into climax so fast, he thought he'd been turned inside out. He drifted, riding the currents of aftershocks that rippled through his muscular body. He could feel all the muscles in his legs and arms twitching in shock, and his heart was racing. It felt great. The warm glow sank into his bones and he followed it down, mapping it all over his body, until all that was left was a delicious feeling of lethargy. He didn't know how long he'd lain there, enjoying the wonderful feeling, before an annoying buzzing sounded in his ear. Jim was about to swat it away, when he caught a word, and realized the buzzing sound was his Guide's voice. He reluctantly swam up out of the void he'd been so contentedly floating in. The sentinel opened his eyes and looked up into the concerned blues above him. 

"Hey Chief. Wow, that was great!" He felt a little loopy. Was this what happened when the top of your head was blown off? If so, he'd have to get Blair to do this to him every night. And tonight wasn't over by a long shot. At that thought, his cock tried to fill. Hm, not yet, but then again, he wasn't the one who needed a hard cock. Jim glanced down to sneak a peek at Blair's, and was disappointed to see it looked normal. He wasn't turned on? He quickly looked back up to Blair's face. "What's wrong, Chief? Aren't you turned on? Did I do something wrong?" Jim was panicked. What did you do, you idiot? Think, what was on Carolyn's list? "Oh, Blair, I hardly touched you didn't I? I got all the fun out of it. I'm so sorry, babe. I should have been paying more attention to you. I'll do better next time. I promise I will. There will be a next time, right? I haven't ruined things, have I?" He didn't care that he was babbling, he just wanted to make things right for Blair. 

Blair sat stunned. Where had this babbling, insecure man come from? This was not the 'strong, silent-type' lover he'd fallen in love with. He'd only been a little concerned that his lover had zoned twice in one night, but neither times had been for very long, and no harm had come from either time. But, even that little concern had been enough to wilt his erection. Obviously, Jim had jumped to conclusions. The way wrong conclusions. And now he was practically sobbing because he thought he'd pushed Blair away? He couldn't believe it. The last part of his partner's babbling litany caught his attention and yanked him out of his spinning thoughts. He quickly pulled Jim into his arms and hugged him tightly to his hairy chest. Blair stroked the soft hair, "Babe. Things aren't ruined. I assure you, I am so totally turned on by you, by your beautiful, strong body. I was just a little worried when you zoned, man. It'll come back soon. Don't worry Jim, everything's fine." He pulled back a little, and smiled lovingly at the watery smile Jim gave him. "I love you, Jim. You always give me what I need when we make love. I love sex with you. It's my favorite thing in the whole world, after you, of course. And I intend to keep making love to you until we're old and grey and have to gum each other to orgasm." That startled a laugh out of his partner and he couldn't help but laugh too. The image he'd just painted was just too funny. 

"Hey, man, are you okay, now? No more Carolyn ghosts lurking up there right now?" Jim's startled glance was all he needed to confirm the cause of Jim's insecurity. He was tired of bumping up against shards of Carolyn-glass embedded in Jim's psyche. There was just too much other stuff in there already. Someday, he was going to give that woman a piece of his mind. She'd never know what hit her. 

Time to get back on track here. The candles had gone out while they'd been occupied, and the CD had played through, so he kissed Jim's left nipple, and got up to re-set the romantic scene they had planned for tonight. The sweet scent of vanilla surrounded him as he strolled back to the bed, where Jim was sprawled wantonly on his back, eyes closed, hands clasped lightly over his head. His cock filled as he took in the beautiful sight. God, he's hot. And Jim's complete unawareness of his own beauty made it even better. He was so easy with his body, he was just as comfortable half-naked as he was clothed. The man never seemed to wear anything but boxers or shorts when lounging around the loft. That was one request he'd had when they started dating, that Jim start wearing more clothes. Otherwise, he'd never have been able to stick to their agreement of kissing only those first weeks. His partner was just too gorgeous for his own good. Blair couldn't resist. He knelt on the bed by Jim's feet and sucked the closest toe into his mouth. 

Jim jumped a foot off the bed. "God! Warn a guy, babe!" He panted as Blair's tongue swirled around and around his big toe, starting at the base and ending at the top, then down to the base again. Blair's hands kneaded the muscles in his foot while his mouth was busy. His feet started to get all tingly, and he could feel his erection coming back. "Oh, Chief, that feels... mmmm." Jim went nonverbal, reduced to quiet moans, and sighs as Blair worked his feet over. 

Blair looked up and noticed with amusement that his lover was so relaxed from the attention, he was practically asleep. Time to change that. Keeping the massage going with one hand, he changed position slightly, and leaned up on his knees so he was by Jim's hip. Then, in one quick move, he swallowed his relaxed lover's half-hard cock. Shocked, Jim tried to jerk his hips up, but Blair was ready and had his hands on the slim hips, holding him down. Half-hard, Jim's cock was a wonderfully tasty mouthful, just the right size that he could get most of it in his mouth to play with. He wrapped his tongue around the head, teasing the slit on the downsweep. Blair sucked gently, not wanting to lose the soft state it was in. He played with Jim's cock a little longer, until it began to grow from his ministrations and Jim was panting, trying to lift his hips again, to get more of his cock in Blair's warm wet mouth. 

With a hard suck, Blair let Jim's now rock-hard erection fall out of his mouth, and let go of his hips. Jim immediately reached over and dragged Blair up onto his body. He dove into his lover's mouth, desperate to feel that amazing tongue for himself. He stroked it with his own and curled around it, tasting himself, and moaned in response. Blair's hands were busy, all over Jim's neck and shoulders, rubbing, scratching lightly. Then the hands were gone, and Blair braced himself and lifted enough so he could rub his hairy chest against the smooth, broad expanse of Jim's. Groaning, Jim wrapped his hands in Blair's hair and held on, not willing to give up either of the sensations. He was becoming overwhelmed by the scratch and crinkle of Blair's curly chest hairs, and broke off the kiss, panting into his love's neck. "God, Blair." He stroked the nape of Blair's neck, enjoying the smooth skin there, in contrast to the rest of his head. "Blair." 

"Yeah, babe?" Blair lowered himself to lay on top of Jim completely, and started rocking his aching erection into Jim's groin, sliding alongside the sentinel's own hard cock. The new friction distracted Jim for a second, but then he managed to moan. 

"Fuck me, Blair, please. Now. I need it now." He ground his rock hard cock up into Blair's, grunting with the pleasure coursing through him. "Please." 

Blair stopped his movements, and pulled Jim's face down so he was looking into his eyes. "No, Jim, I won't fuck you. Not our first time together. I'm going to make slow, sweet love to you. Until you can't see straight, and you don't know which way is up or down." He kissed his lover hungrily. "I want you, Jim, so bad. But, I'm not going to risk hurting you." 

"You won't hurt me, Blair. I have done this before, just not for a long time. Can we do it now, though?" Jim pleaded. He was aching, and far past feeling any shame at begging for the feeling of Blair filling him. Jim spread his legs farther and arched up into the strong hands kneading the muscles in his chest. He murmured a protest when they pulled away and he felt Blair move off of him. Blair patted his stomach reassuringly as he crawled up the bed to grab the tube of Astroglide from the basket on the nightstand. He turned at a touch from Jim's hand. All the love that Jim couldn't speak out loud shone clearly in his face. At this instant, there was no sign of the usual stern countenance. Blair savored the moment, knowing they were rare. His eyes widened as he watched Jim's focus change, and heat swept through his limbs, leaving him shaking, as he realized that his lover was scenting him. 

Jim breathed in deeply, letting himself get lost in the earthly smells that told the story of Blair's arousal. The pheromones were so thick in the air around them, that Jim thought that if he looked hard enough, he would be able to see them. The intoxicating feeling surrounded him, and he reacted instinctively. He rolled over onto his stomach, dislodging Blair in the process, and pulled his knees up close to his chest. Jim was suddenly, achingly desperate to get fucked. He didn't care if it was hard and fast or slow and gentle, he just needed Blair's thick cock filling him, letting him feel all of him for the first time. He was no longer satisfied with the occasional finger-play. He wanted it all. 

"Jesus, Jim." Jim shuddered hard in response to the raw desire he heard in Blair's husky voice. He stretched, arching his back and pushing his arms into the pillows above his head, showing off for his lover. 

Blair moved to kneel behind Jim, and started a light massage, attempting to calm the desperate twitching of his partner's muscles. Jim's ass was tilted up slightly, in silent need, and Blair couldn't resist. He kneaded the firm cheeks, wringing a strangled groan from the prostrate man under his hands. 

"Chief, please." 

"It's all right, Jim. I'm here. I'll take care of you." Blair bent and kissed each white cheek, while lubing up his fingers to prepare the small pucker in front of him. He knew the sentinel couldn't take much more teasing the way he was worked up, so immediately, Blair slipped a finger into Jim's ass to check his physical readiness. He was a lot looser than Blair had been expecting, and he was easily able to finish stretching Jim's hole. By the time he was done, Jim had gone nonverbal on him, panting and gasping excitedly, and could only nod his head when Blair asked him if he was ready. 

"God, Jim, you're so hot. Stretched out in front of me, taking me," Blair gasped out as he slowly inched his way into his lover's tight hot hole. He gripped Jim's hips tightly, trying to keep the pace steady, when Jim lunged back suddenly, impaling himself in one smooth move on Blair's engorged shaft. "Oh, Jim!" He cried out at the sudden movement, and struggled to keep from coming right that instant and ruining their first time. Desperately, he dragged out his mother's breathing lessons, slowly relaxing enough to realize that Jim had not stopped his movements. He was fucking himself, hard, on Blair's hard cock. Slowly, deliberately, the sentinel moved forward, until the head of Blair's cock was just inside the guardian ring, then he slammed back against Blair, impaling himself all over again. He continued the rhythm -- slow forward, hard backward, repeating it, while Blair clung to his hips and tried to clear the sensual fog from his mind so he could figure out why this all of a sudden seemed terribly wrong. 

Jim was lost in the most delicious zone-out he'd had since the infamous orange creme soda experiment. He could feel every inch of Blair's hard cock as it slid in and out of him. Every time it came into him, he focused on a different sensation. One, the way he could feel all the way around the thick width, all along his passage, every angle was savored, before it withdrew again. Two, the little hairs at the base of Blair's groin; there were so many of them, and they tickled delightfully. Three, the slap of the swinging balls against his own. Four, the warm sting that traveled the length of his passage and followed his lover's cock back out again. Five, the soothing warmth of his Guide's voice, twisting around his pleasure, enticing him from the warm space of their lovemaking. Blair? As he thought his lover's name, he realized that all movement had stopped. What was going on now? Wasn't Blair enjoying this? Reluctantly, he opened his eyes, and stared at the pillow beside him. 

"Jim?" Came the uncertain, but loving voice from behind him. 

"Yeah?" Jim lay quiet, not daring to look back at the man who was sitting so still behind him. 

"I'm going to pull out now. Ready?" Jim breathed out deeply, reluctantly giving up the comfortingly full feeling of having Blair inside his body. He sighed once and refused to look back at his lover, trying to put off the discussion he could sense coming. Jim was startled at a fearful cry behind him. He started to sit up, and immediately regretted it as he felt the quick pain. He looked over his shoulder at Blair instead, picking up the accelerated heartbeat. 

"Blair, what's wrong!?" 

His guide looked up at him, frighteningly pale, and for a minute Jim thought he was going to be sick all over the bed, then he saw that Blair was holding out the hand he had used to pull himself out of Jim with. There was a smear of blood across the palm. "Oh my god. Sweetheart, are you okay?" He struggled to sit up, ignoring the sharp pain in his center. "What happened? Where are you bleeding?" 

"It's not my blood, Jim." 

"It's not?" Blair shook his head, and pushed him gently back so he was lying prone on his stomach again. 

"It's mine?? But, I didn't feel anything?" 

"Babe, you zoned out on me, remember?" His lover looked a little better now. Blair had the color back in his face, but he was still deadly serious, despite the loving endearment. He spread Jim's legs slightly, and snapped on a surgical glove. "I have to check you out. You may have to go the clinic. Ready?" Jim nodded his head numbly. He made himself lie still as Blair inspected him clinically for any dangerously large tears. 

The snapping of the latex caught his drifting attention, and he looked over his shoulder to see his serious-faced lover putting away the first aid kit. "Can I turn over now, Chief?" 

"Yeah, it looks like you won't need stitches. I put some antibiotics on it, but, Jim, we need to get you looked at by a doctor, just to be sure. I'll call the clinic in the morning. It's the weekend, so you can stay here in the loft and rest up 'til you're good as new." He pulled the covers up over the other man, then turned away and left the bed, heading for the stairs. "I just gotta clean up, ya know? Why don't you try and get some sleep? I'll be up in a bit with some aspirin for the pain." 

"okay, chief," was the faint reply. 

Blair slowly and calmly made his way down the stairs and into the bathroom. Quietly, he shut the door, then started the shower, before collapsing on the toilet seat. Silently, he let the tears fall, preventing any escaping noises with tightly pressed lips. His hands pressed into his forehead, and he leaned over, losing himself in the misery of hurting his beloved. Blair couldn't believe he had completely missed Jim zoning. What kind of Guide was he, who let his Sentinel lose himself so badly? Strong arms encircling his hunched over body startled him, but he slid down into the comforting embrace without remark. Jim held him tight, sitting on the cold hard bathroom floor, rocking slightly. Blair allowed it for about 30 seconds, then sat up and pulled away so he could look his Sentinel in the face while they talked about what happened. What he saw there made him suck in his breath. But, before he could reassure, Jim spoke. 

"I'm so sorry for doing that Blair. It's not your fault. Trust me." He shifted uncomfortably. "Can we finish this upstairs? This floor is hard." Jim stood up carefully, and pulled his partner up after him. 

"Yeah, okay, Jim." Blair watched him leave, wincing as he realized Jim was walking very carefully. "I'm going to fix up some warm milk before I come up, okay?" 

"Sure thing, Chief." 

While the milk slowly heated up, Blair stood at the stove, munching on a leftover butterscotch cookie and tried not to think about what Jim could have done to feel so guilty. He had a sneaking suspicion he thought he knew, but Blair really hoped that wasn't it. If Jim had zoned deliberately, they were going to have to tone down their lovemaking for awhile. And he was positive that wouldn't go over well with his lover. But, the more he thought about it, the more he knew he was right. It made perfect sense. His sentinel was a sensualist. He wouldn't be able to resist opening himself up to feel everything with his heightened senses. And, a zone-out wouldn't stop him from feeling the sensations, it would likely intensify whatever he was feeling, because his body's focus would be so absolute. Yep, toning down their sex life for a few weeks, then bringing it back up should bring Jim more control. Sighing slightly, but hopeful, Blair grabbed the mugs and cookie tin and headed upstairs. 

His lover was curled up on the bed, wrapped up in the quilt Blair had given him for his last birthday, deliberately not looking at the stairs. Blair knew he was listening for his return though, and sat down beside him, offering a mug and cookie. "Come on, Jim. We need to talk about this, then we can deal with it." He patted Jim's covered hip, encouraging him to turn over. 

"Thanks, Chief," Jim had decided to stop wallowing and that he owed Blair an explanation, without having it dragged out of him, so he settled himself and took a sip of his warm drink, before taking a deep breath and admitting his mistake. 

"You're not going to believe this, Chief," Coward! Just spit it out already! He grimaced slightly, "See, it's like this. I zoned on purpose, because it felt so good and I'd been waiting to feel you like that for a long time, so when it finally happened, I just went with it. I wanted to feel everything that I possibly could. I know that was a bad idea, but I just couldn't help myself. And, I'm really not that upset about getting hurt," he held up a hand at Blair's protest. "Really, Chief. It's not that big of a tear. The clinic will give me some stuff for it tomorrow, and I'll be good as new. I've had it happen before." 

"Well, I had already figured the zoning part out, but I'm glad you confirmed it for me. And, as far as you being hurt -- that's just not acceptable at all. I will never let that happen again! You are far too precious to me. I couldn't stand it, knowing I'd hurt you like that. God, Jim!" Blair shuddered. Just thinking about seeing the blood on his hand made his stomach churn. He slipped under the covers with Jim and snuggled up close to his warm body. Jim wrapped his arms and legs around him reassuringly. 

"It'll never happen again, Blair. I promise. We will be extra careful from now on, and I'm sure you have a plan all worked out to help me control the zones, right?" He waited for the answering nod, and continued. "Okay then." He changed the subject, "I'm so glad tomorrow's Saturday, babe. How do blueberry pancakes with homemade blueberry sauce sound for breakfast?" 

"Mmmm. Sounds good, Jim." Blair yawned loudly, turning over to spoon back into his Sentinel's chest. "Good night. I love you." 

"I love you, Blair. Good night. " Jim kissed the back of the head in front of him and drifted off to sleep, dreaming of blueberry syrup and Blair. 

finis 


End file.
